The aftermath of the war
'The Aftermath of the War' 'The juggernaut of destruction that was the first world war had ended in November 1918, as the armistice was reached. '''A war to define the rest of the century was over, but a greater legacy would be left, which would lead the world down the path of nazism into the second world war, which subsequently led to the growth of political tensions between capitalist and communist nations America and Russia. The fate of the world would be decided in the conferences across Europe as the victors launched diktats over the triple alliance and other opposition nations. The Aftermath of the war section will take a look at how these meetings decided the consequential actions for the losing nations, and the impact this would have on the social, political and economic balances of these countries. Stay tuned to find out more when Flashback covers this issue in December! 'Featured Article - '''The Treaty of Versailles Across the decimated land which once was the scenic fields of France, bells began to toll. After 4 years of turmoil and bloodshed, the war in Europe was over. The German nation was finally toppled by the starvation plaguing the cities of the fatherland, by the death and destruction in the western front, and by Kaiser Wilhelm II’s abdication and exile to the Netherlands. The fate of the world was now on the shoulders of the victors, who would determine the future socio-economic wellbeing of the losing nations read more >> The Topics World War one was a conflict which would alter society forever. After 4 years of continuous fighting, a war in which millions lost their lives, the alliance, most prominently embodied by Germany, finally began to crumble. On the 6th November 1918, German High Command opened communications with Woodrow Wilson on one topic; the possibility of a ceasefire. 5 days later, the war officially was over, as the German’s signed the armistice with the entente (or the allies). The world, from here on was forever changed. The result of the war would be tremendous; it would create a shift in politics, economics, culture and social order that was drastically different to the pre-war values and sentiments held by all nations in the world. Undeniably the largest impact of World War One was the monumental loss ...>> Across the decimated land which once was a scenic field in the French countryside, bells began to toll. After 4 years of turmoil and bloodshed, the war in Europe was over. The German nation was finally toppled by the starvation plaguing the cities of the fatherland, by the death and destruction in the western front, and by Kaiser Wilhelm II’s abdication and exile to the Netherlands. The fate of the world was now on the shoulders of the victors, who would determine the future socio-economic wellbeing of the losing nations. The collective ruling on the defeated would be embodied by a series of treaties, such as Sevres, St. Germain and Trianon, but ...>> When historians refer to Weimar Germany, they often relate to the series of troubles the nation faced during the 1920’s; often of political, economic or social descent, embodied by a series of revolutions, depressions, inflations, coalitions and decisions. The Weimar Republic, the political system which is responsible much of Germany’s political instability, emerged following the German revolution in November 1918. In 1919, a national assembly convened in Weimar, where the new democratic constitution was conceived, written and adopted in August of that year. It’s easy to begin to criticise the Weimar Government’s failure, but...>> Across the decimated land which once was the scenic fields of France, bells began to toll. After 4 years of turmoil and bloodshed, the war in Europe was over. The German nation was finally toppled by the starvation plaguing the cities of the fatherland, by the death and destruction in the western front, and by Kaiser Wilhelm II’s abdication and exile to the Netherlands. The fate of the world was now on the shoulders of the victors, who would determine the future socio-economic wellbeing of the losing nations read more >> Revision Tools How to revise, how to revise! Have you ever wondered how to structure your own revision rota? Why not try making a mind map? A mind-map is a great way of extracting and presenting information in a clear, visual and easy diagram to help ''install ''those important dates, names and reactions. Mind-mapping's great when it's done by hand, but if you find drawing out something like a mind-map is not your thing, why not try downloading an iMindMap 5? A great freeware tool that effortlessly lets you build a visually impressive and distinctive mind-map in its basic software package, it allows for great maps to be made within minutes, and is useful in all areas of academia. Important Figures 2 - Woodrow Wilson Thomas Woodrow Wilson was an influential figure in early 20th Century history, namely through the choices of his administration during the war years, but more prevalently through the legacy of his involvement in the Treaty of Versailles. He was born the son of a Presbyterian minister in Staunton, Virginia, in 1856. Up until 1902, he would enter Princeton, where he was educated in the University of Virginian and John Hopkins, and went on to teach in 1890. As a professor, Wilson went on to write a historical account of America, entitled ... Read More>> Category:The Aftermath of the War